Homepage Image Reference: July 2009
July 1 Butchart Gardens is the crown jewel of this picturesque Canadian city. They call it the City of Gardens You'd never guess this world-class botanical garden is an exhausted limestone quarry. See more of Butchart Gardens Grow an award-winning garden without chemical pesticides and fertilizers. Learn about organic gardening These gardens grow on the southern tip of the largest island off the Pacific Coast of North America. See exactly where July 2 The original Hannibal, one of history's greatest generals, hailed from this arid country. Where is it? Her inspiring life and tragic death make this Tunisian pop star the stuff of legends. Watch Thekra in action On this day in 1937, Aviatrix Amelia Earhart vanished without a trace while attempting to fly around the world. Learn more about her Why is Tunisian culture such a rich blend of influences from Europe, Africa, and the Middle East? Location, location, location July 3 Founded in the 16th century, this city has survived the rise and fall of empires without losing its charm. See more of Agra, India From Bollywood directors to tourists with hand cameras, the Taj Mahal is a filmmaker's dream. Watch and see The Mughal emperor Shah Jahān built this mausoleum in honor of his beloved wife, Mumtāz Mahal, who died in 1631. Do you know its name? This iconic building is practically synonymous with the nation of India. Zoom in on Agra and you'll find it July 4 The first Independence Day celebrations included mock funerals of the English king. We stick to fireworks displays these days Nothing goes with the sweet taste of freedom like barbeque and roasted corn. Learn to master your grill The Statue of Liberty is made from copper sheets that were hammered into shape by hand. Someone's arms must have been really tired The U.S. Lighthouse Board was the first caretaker of the Statue of Liberty because she was a navigational aid for ships at sea. See where she stands July 5 These Chinese temples were built into sandstone cliffs around 460 AD. They hang over 150 feet off the canyon floor Not all Chinese monks spent their days sitting quietly before statues of the Buddha. Watch how the Shaolin monks passed the time You don't have to retreat to a temple carved into a cliff face to meditate your way to inner peace. Meditation can happen anywhere The Hanging Monastery is just a few miles from the former capital of the Wei dynasty. It's just outside Datong July 6 Some call it the Garden Isle, and at its highest point it's the wettest place on Earth. Can you guess where this is? Some of the most beautiful parts of this island are inaccessible except by sea kayak or rugged hiking trails. Take a peek This wild coastline is part of a 203-acre wildlife sanctuary that many rare seabirds call home. Watch and learn more about them This little island was a welcome sight for sailors crossing the Pacific from Asia to the U.S. Where is it? July 7 When you say, "London," some people think of the Queen Mum. But some people think of Banksy This famous structure is a combination drawbridge, suspension bridge, and museum. It gets raised around 1,000 times per year Today is the 4th anniversary of the 7/7 bombings in London, England. Learn more This bridge was designed to match the Tower of London, which is its close neighbor. Do you think they match? July 8 Where do penguins, swimming iguanas, fur seals, ancient tortoises, and flightless cormorants live together in the wild? Only one place on Earth You may never make the long trip to see the Galapagos tortoise and the swimming iguanas in person. But you can watch them on your computer The plants and animals on these remote islands inspired Darwin's theory of evolution. See them for yourself Over 15 volcanic islands rise from the sea off the coast of Ecuador, home to hundreds of unique plant and animal species. Where are they? July 9 Birth place of Babe Ruth and death place of Edgar Allen Poe, this city is soaked in history. What city is it? One of this city's most famous residents is the author of the hit movie, Hairspray. Listen to him talk about his life and work A former crime beat reporter for this city's newspaper turned his experience into an award-winning TV series. Everyone loves this show This city is the site of the battle that inspired America's national anthem, the Star-Spangled Banner. Where is it? July 10 People have been coming to soak in these hot springs since at least 200 BC. You can still take a dip These pools are made of travertine, a type of limestone deposited by evaporating water from the hot springs. See more pictures of them Archaeologists uncovered ancient ruins here, including baths, a gymnasium, and a Byzantine church. Take a tour The name of this place means "cotton castle" in Turkish. Where is it? July 11 Over rapids, through the surf, even across oceans—kayaks can go almost anywhere there's water. Learn about kayaking Some people row boats over waterfalls; Roz Savage rowed one across the Atlantic Ocean. Watch interviews with her If you're a fan of the extreme outdoors, you'll love Bear Grylls' TV show. You know the one Ancient Polynesians once sailed double-hulled outrigger canoes all the way to Hawaii. The Polynesian Voyaging Society wants to sail back July 12 Four generations of butterflies will live and die on their eight-month migration from Canada to Mexico. No one knows how they find their way back Up to a billion monarch butterflies return to Michoacán forests each year, bending tree branches with their weight. Watch them Have you ever wondered what 50 or 60 million butterflies in one place would look like? Find out Every year, millions upon millions of monarch butterflies return here to spend the winter. Where is it? July 13 The City That Never Sleeps, the Empire City, Gotham, the Big Apple… There's a dozen names for this singular place Talented artists have sought their fortunes in New York City for over a century. Watch one of its rising stars shine Helen Levitt spent her career capturing images of life on the streets of this city in the 20th century. See her work Frederick Olmstead designed Central Park in the 1800s, and he called it the "lungs of the city." Where is it? July 14 On this day in 1789, French citizens kicked off the Revolution by storming the Bastille prison. Learn more about Bastille Day Paris is famous for its beautiful art, but it's famous for its beautiful citizens, too. Like Brigitte Bardot This brilliant artist is best known for his portrayal of Parisian nightlife in the 1890s.See the dancers of the Moulin Rouge The world is full of great art museums, but few are as well-known and admired as the Louvre. Where is it? July 15 Visit this place to wander through some of the last primeval hardwood forest in the southern U.S. Learn more about it People get so focused on Tennessee's country music that they forget about the lions of soul who live there. See some of his paintings A lot of bright stars have come from Tennessee, but this little lady may outshine them all. Ever hear of Miley Cyrus? The Great Smoky Mountains National Park became a World Heritage Site in 1983. Where is it? July 16 Coatis often live together in large groups, which might be creepy if they weren't so cute. See for yourself The coati, like other procyonids, has five long toes on each hairless foot — the better to grab things with! Watch coatis in action This nosy bandit is closely related to the raccoon and the kinkajou. He's a distant relative of the giant panda This particular coati (Nasua narica) lives at the Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum. Where is that? July 17 There's no such thing as too many pictures of tropical islands with white-sand beaches. See for yourself Moorea is right across the street (okay, channel) from its more famous cousin, Tahiti. Tourists start with Tahiti first Pro surfers visit these islands every year for a serious party and a more serious surf competition. Watch Billabong Pro highlights This is one of several eroded volcanoes that make up the Society Islands. Where is it? July 18 The original inhabitants of this place used to call it the "Land of the Frozen Ground." Learn more about Maine If you love lobster, there's only one place you should be from July 29 to August 2: The Maine Lobster Festival Used to be the only people who ate lobster were indentured servants and poor folks — but not anymore! Watch and learn how to cook lobster Depleted fish stocks mean that fishing is no longer a mainstay of the Maine economy. See where some fishermen still make it happen + Source: Bing Image Archive See Also: Bing Homepage Image Gallery (2009) Category:Homepage Image Reference